In the related art, there is known a hybrid electric vehicle which travels with at least, one of an engine and a traveling motor which is a rotary electric machine as a drive source, wherein the hybrid electric vehicle travels by switching between an HV mode and EV mode during travel. The “HV mode” is a travel mode in which execution and non-execution of driving of the engine and the traveling motor, charging of an electricity storage unit by a power generator driven by the engine, and regenerative charging by the traveling motor are switched to maintain a current SOC at a reference SOC. The “EV mode” is a travel mode in which the vehicle is basically driven using the traveling motor, among the engine and the traveling motor, and no charging of the electricity storage unit by the power generator is executed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a hybrid electric vehicle which travels while switching between the HV mode and the EV mode, wherein a navigation control device executes an SOC management plan process using map data. In this process, an amount of electric power consumption of the electricity storage unit when the vehicle travels in the EV mode in a continuous section going back from a destination along a travel route toward an origin, and a travel starting point is determined when the vehicle travels in the EV mode such that a remaining amount of charge of the electricity storage unit becomes a predetermined value at the destination.